


late night league

by nieeex



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dorm Life - Freeform, League of Legends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieeex/pseuds/nieeex
Summary: a short basic intro : in a lol game, we must protect our base and defeat the other team's base. theres 5 spots : 1 top laner, 1 mid laner, 2 bottom laners ( adc & support ) & a jungler (who basically roams around the whole map, helping all lanes)references :* in league there are different rankings (which are obtained in ranked games) among them, jaehwan, woojin & jihoon has the highest rank of master, right below master is platinum (ongniel), then gold, silver (guanlin & baejin) then bronze (daehwi)* ashe is an adc that definitely cannot jungle which is why jihoon cursed at woojin :--)* xayah & rakan are adc and support champions that is an official couple. a lot of dual bottom couples actually play them together* gank ; the action of which the jungler helps you in your lane and kills your opponent with you.* ggez : good game, easy (game). said usually at the end of the game* normally the supports are to help adc get kills but support woojin has more kills than adc jihoon thus daehwi's words.





	late night league

**Author's Note:**

> a short basic intro : in a lol game, we must protect our base and defeat the other team's base. theres 5 spots : 1 top laner, 1 mid laner, 2 bottom laners ( adc & support ) & a jungler (who basically roams around the whole map, helping all lanes) 
> 
> references :   
> * in league there are different rankings (which are obtained in ranked games) among them, jaehwan, woojin & jihoon has the highest rank of master, right below master is platinum (ongniel), then gold, silver (guanlin & baejin) then bronze (daehwi) 
> 
> * ashe is an adc that definitely cannot jungle which is why jihoon cursed at woojin :--) 
> 
> * xayah & rakan are adc and support champions that is an official couple. a lot of dual bottom couples actually play them together
> 
> * gank ; the action of which the jungler helps you in your lane and kills your opponent with you. 
> 
> * ggez : good game, easy (game). said usually at the end of the game 
> 
> * normally the supports are to help adc get kills but support woojin has more kills than adc jihoon thus daehwi's words.

woojin groans in annoyance as he opens his eyes, rubbing the, now red, spot on his forehead. he eyes at the culprit who was staring back with his big, sparkly eyes. “ah, quit staring, park jihoon. you're going to fall in love with me.” 

the latter replies with a roll of his eyes, “we’re going to play league of legends.” woojin notes that it was a statement rather than an invitation to join but he stands up and switches on his computer anyway. 

“who’s playing?” woojin can barely remember the members that plays league of legends anymore. recently, all of them have been busy playing overwatch, it would be no surprise if anyone forgets the existence of this game. 

guanlin takes his place beside woojin, his own laptop slowly booting up in front of him, “me, you, jihoon and ongniel.” woojin chuckles as guanlin refers to ongniel as an entity instead of two separate beings. park jihoon sits his disrespectful ass on the other side of woojin, league of legends already running on his laptop since long ago. 

“are we ranking or going normal?” 

“i would never trust my rank with y’all.” 

woojin nods, agreeing with jihoon. after reaching master one* with much difficulty, woojin might not be touching rank games anymore this season, considering he does not have much time to even rush his elo because of schedules. sometimes, just sometimes, he ranks duo with jihoon. the possibilities of his ranking partner stops at jihoon, though, since the shorter is the only other master player in the group other than jaehwan and jaehwan is too busy practicing his vocals these days. daniel and seongwu might both be platinum players but they can only play rank games in pairs and that two always sticks to each other. 

“we’ll dual bottom lane!” seongwu shouts from their room.

“we already know!” all three of them shout back in unison. 

“edward, do you want mid or top?” guanlin cringes at jihoon’s sudden call of his english name. woojin does not try to hide his snickers. “should i play amumu? or i don’t know, suggest me nice junglers,” jihoons huffs, scrolling through his champions. 

“ashe*, jungle?” 

“fuck you.” 

woojin snorts at ongniel’s choice of champions. xayah and rakan*, could they possibly get any gayer. of course, they had to choose to play the couple together. guanlin wheezes happily, staring at his newly-bought orianna skin. woojin finds it absolutely cute how guanlin has just the smallest crush on this champion, considering she’s a robot. “this orianna skin is so pretty, luckily i bought it,” woojin hums in acknowledgement, staring at his screen. the two master borders around jihoon’s amumu and his arelia matched really well with the two platinum borders of xayah and rakan, with guanlin’s silver border in the middle. 

the game starts off pretty decent, everyone is winning their own lane, other than guanlin but jihoon ganks* his lane pretty frequently so woojin is not worried. the only thing worrying him is that jihoon has not ganked his lane once but the other team’s jungler has already ganked him at least five times. 

“park jihoon, this is the sixth gank from the other team,” woojin mutters, exasperated. 

“you suck too much that’s why, i have other lanes to tend to.” 

“report jungler no gank,” woojin manages to sneak a glare over to jihoon as he returns to base. in which the other replied with a nonchalant shrug. 

daehwi and jinyoung stops by and stares at them play from the back whilst complaining about the other room, “daniel and seongwu quarrel too much.” guanlin snorts, reminding that jihoon and woojin quarrels as much if not, more. “how does it feel? watching master rank players play?” woojin hears daehwi taunting jinyoung

“shut up, daehwi. you’re bronze, you don’t even know how to kill minions properly.” jinyoung retaliates, and everyone in the room cheers. daehwi scowls and stomps back into daniel and seongwu’s room. 

“ggez* boys !!” everyone shouts around as the game ended after woojin’s triple kill. 

“as usual, woojin and jihoon carries us through the game!” woojin scratches his nape and gives a shy smile as guanlin enthused. jihoon, on the other hand, proudly announced the perfect chemistry between the 2parks. woojin snorts in reply. 

“get out, get out. it’s the master’s time to shine,” jaehwan cracks his fingers, as he sits down on guanlin’s seat beside woojin.

“round two?” jihoon shouts to the other room, and gets a game invite as a reply instead. this time, jihoon and woojin decides to dual bottom lane together instead. woojin offers to play support, just to try something new, since jihoon has been the one supporting him when they play together. jihoon easily chooses his champion, ezreal while woojin hesitates. “why don’t you play soraka. didn’t you buy her new star guardian skin? let’s play with star guardian skins together!” woojin hums, shrugging at jihoon’s suggestion.

woojin ends up as soraka, supporting ezreal. “y’all look gay as fuck, two champions with star guardian skins at our bottom lane,” jaehwan comments, woojin desperately wants to agree. jaehwan does well as cassiopeia, at the middle lane, winning his opponent by a huge margin. woojin admits that jaehwan is one of, if not the best, player in wannaone. 

“snake and a snake, what a perfect match.” woojin comments as cassiopeia slithers across his screen. skillfully, jaehwan steals woojin’s kill as he passes by, probably intentionally. 

“what the fuck, park woojin. this is the second kill you’ve stole from me what a shitty support you are.” jihoon fumes, releasing his anger on his keyboard as he kills the minions in front of soraka. woojin bursts into laughter as lee sin steals the minions from ezeal. 

“ sikeeeeee- “ seongwu screams from the other room and jihoon curses back at him for stealing his minions. 

“daniel’s gnar is really good, wowowow!” woojin laughs at he hears guanlin’s live commentary from the back. daniel is specialised in a few champions, woojin realises. he does really live up to his “god daniel” nickname when he plays that few specific champions. currently, daniel, together with jungler seongwu, is trashing the opponent team’s top laner with a whooping 7 kills and 0 deaths, damn. 

“you kids are so loud, i need my beauty sleep,” jisung grumbles as he walks into the 5-men shared room. 

“last game, last game! after this we’ll switch off, promise!” jihoon cooes as he frantically tries to spam his skills and screams as he dies in the end. and of course, soraka runs after for the easy kill. 

“i think jihoon is supporting woojin instead*,” daehwi comments, back from daniel’s room to stick onto jinyoung, and jinyoung snickers along with him. 

“shut up, bronze,” jihoon huffs and woojin snorts, shaking his head at the conversation. 

the game lasts a little longer this time, seongwu ends the game with an ace and woojin falls back into his chair, heaving a sigh of relief. they almost lost although they were way ahead in terms of kills. woojin guesses, this is probably the charm of league of legends. it does not just involve skills, it involves luck and a ton of communication and teamwork skills. he gives his laning partner a satisfied smile and jihoon returns him the exact same one. 

“okay, end the whole huha, all to bed kids!” they turn back in unison to see a grumpy jisung patting everyone to bed and laughs. woojin drags his exhausted shell to bed after carefully packing away his laptop. maybe he will come back to league of legends again, after so many days of playing overwatch.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl this hasnt been beta read and its currently 4am im not even fully awake snorts-   
> i was just wondering how w1 might be gaming at the dorms and this came into my mind jshjasd im sorry for so much gaming terms ill explain more in the comments if yall dont understand ;; 
> 
> ++ im not the best at league too so if theres a mistake tell me ; uuu ;


End file.
